Lindsay
Lindsay is the one of the few characters to have been played by a different person each season. In the first season she was played by Xoxfredrocksxox. TDIfan99 joined as Lindsay for the second season and ended up winning. And for the third and fourth season, she was played by Yelloweleph. Total Drama Action In Total Drama Action Lindsay was on the Killer Grips. She did some challenges but missed out on most! When TDAfan4 need to end the voting time near the merge and Courtney was the only one who got to vote....she voted for Lindsay and sent her home! and then died ....again! Total Drama Island In Total Drama Island Linsay was played by TDIfan99. She was put on the Killer Bass with her friend Beth. So she ended up winning because she responded super super quick!!!!!! An interesting bit of Trivia is that in the FIRST EPISODE she was in the bottom two with Owen but she ended up winning! Total Drama World Tour In Total Drama World Tour lindsay is played by Yelloweleph. Lindsay was on Team Madagascar. She was close friends with Beth and Izzy. When she told Harold that she would be in his alliance and voted him out Harold got very angry at her! He voted out her two friendsBeth and Izzy. Ever since t hen Lindsay's goal was to eliminate Harold. Every ceremony Lindsay voted on....she has voted for Harold. Except her last one which led to her downfall. Team Madagascar became very angry wit h Lindsay for not voting with them (she voted for Harold) and for spilling the beans on Team Madagascar's super-alliance. Harold told her the team was voting for Duncan, and she decided to trust him. Team Madagascar voted out Lindsay and she took the drop of shame! If Lindsay had voted for Harold, he would have been eliminated. Lindsay should have made it futher if it wasnt for the Lieing, Backstabbing Harold! Lindsay says " NO ONE TRUST HIM!" Total Drama Reunion In TDR Linday is played by "Yelloweleph". She was put on "Villains" and has yet to be in the bottom two!! She has a crush on both Justin and Alejandro but ends up choosing justin, (To bad he was the 8th person booted of the double elimination ceremony). She is now friends with Harold and really wants him to come back to the show after he had left the show for Cody to stay. Lindsay jo ined Darcy's alience along with DJ shortly after Darcy joined the game. Eveything seemed fine until Duncan told her Darcy is just gunna back stab her latter on in the game.So at the next elimination ceremony she had voted out her best friend Darcy. Now that her boyfriend Justin is out of the game and has no one to talk to she wishes Darcy was back :( At a crazy episode of space challenges there was a suprise double elimination that had eliminated Lindsay & Owen. Now Lindsay got 9th place. Total Drama World Tour 2 Lindsay did not qualify for this season. But She is the total drama world tour 2 aftermath host!!!! Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:Hottie Category:Lindsay Category:Images Category:Backstabber Category:Lindsay and Darcy Forever! Category:Winner